my beautyfully
by sujupolepel
Summary: enapa yeoja imut itu harus menderita? kenapa dia harus melupakan namja yang dicintainya ? apakah namja itu akan mendapatkan cintanya kembali ? gak EYD , GS , crack pair se crack-cracknya ,judul kagak cocok ,aneh
1. Chapter 1

My Beautyfully

**Main cast : **

**Cho kyuhyun**

**Lee donghae**

**All member SJ **

**Rated : T **

**Genre : readers tentukan sendiri ne .. **

**Warning : gk jelas , aneh , gk wow , typo dimana – mana ,cerita alur gk jelas , pokoknya ini adalah FF terburuk yg pernah reader baja.. maklum... author baru hehehe .. :D , GS , alur kayak dikejar setan kesetanan (?) **

**Disclaimer : mereka semua punya saya #plakk **

**Summary : kenapa yeoja imut iitu harus menderita ... kenapa dia harus melupakan namja yang dicintainya.. apakah namja itu akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinta yeojanya kembali ? ( summary gagal total!)**

Chapter 1

"Kyunieee~" rengek yeoja imut nan manis itu kepada namjachingunya yg sedang enak berselingkuh dengan kekasih ke2nya-psp.

"hn ? " kyuhyun pun hanya menjawab dengan kata yg sangat pendek... sebenarnya kyuhyun sudah sangat sering memakai kata ' hn ' untuk menjawab pertanyaan atau panggilan dari yeojachingunya ...

"Kyunieee... kau tak sayang lagi padaku eoh ? " tanya yeoja yang sedang menatap namjachigunya dengan puppy eyes andalannya..

"mwo ? siapa yg bilang aku tidak sayang lagi padamu... ? " tanya kyuhyun dengan muka yg sedikit terkejut...

"psp mu yg mengatakannya... " kata yeoja itu lagi yg bernama Donghae

Ya... itulah seorang Donghae.. dia selalu menganggap psp kyuhyun adalah saingannya... karena jika dipikir-pikir saat bersama Donghae pun kyuhyun masih sering mengabaikan Donghae dan terus berselingkuh dengan pspnya itu..

"hahahhaha... kau ini... kau mau aku melakukan apa hm ? biar kamu tahu aku tidak menyayangi orang lain selain dirimu ?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Donghae

Kyuhyun pun berharap dengan jawaban seperti 'ciuman..pelukan.. atau sesuatu yg romantis ' lalu imajinasi kyuhyun hilang saat Donghae mengucapkan..

"buang psp mu itu... " jawab Donghae tanpa dosa..

"eh- gk jadi deh.. hm~ beliin aku boneka nemo lagi... " jawab Donghae dengan senyuman imutnya itu

Kyuhyun menarik nafas lega saat Donghae membatalkan permintaannya yg pertama... dia bisa gila kalau berpisah dengan pspnya.. walaupun pspnya dia tidak cuman satu...

"boneka nemo hm ? kajja.. " ajak kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Donghae yg masih duduk di sofa besar nan empuk itu..

Iya.. mereka sekarang sedang berada di rumah Donghae yg megah ... ya.. Donghae adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha besar.. Lee corp. ... ibunya donghae adalah seorang artis terkenal bernama kim ryeowook dan ayahnya adalah pemilik perusaha besar bernama lee sungmin .. sempurna bukan ? ibu seorang artis ayah pengusaha besar... apalagi Donghae satu"nya anak mereka.. tentunya mereka sangat memanjakan donghae... dan tentunya Donghae juga mengikuti jejak ibunya dan menjadi seorang artis terkenal.. karena profesinya itulah dia bisa bertemu kyuhyun...karena kyuhyun juga seorang artis terkenal

"tapi kakiku masih sakit kyunnie.. " protes Donghae saat Kyuhyun menariknya...

Donghae berpikir kalau kyuhyun mungkin akan menggendongnya... tetapi..

"kalau gitu tidak jadi deh " kata Kyuhyun sambil kembali duduk disebelah Donghae..

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berkata " kyunie menyebalkan.. " perlakuan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas dibuatnya...

Chuu~

Ciuman lembut itu pun mmendarat sempurna di bibir seorang lee Donghae

"hmm ? jangan ngambek dong chagi... " goda kyuhyun.. lalu dengan tiba"

HAPP

Donghae sudah berada dalam gendongan ala _bridal style_ seorang Cho Kyuhyun

"kyaa ... turunkan aku kyunieee... " rengek Donghae manja... sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya

Tetapi Kyuhyun mengabaikan permintaan Donghae dan melaju ke mobil Kyuhyun yang sudah terpakir dengan manis dan unyu (?) di depan rumah Donghae..

Donghae pun menyembunyikan muka merahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun dan berkata dalam hati "kyuniee sangat hangat.. "

Lalu mereka pun memasuki mobil kyuhyun.. dan melaju ke toko boneka terkenal...

-skip time-

- di rumah Donghae-

Donghae pun pulang Dengan satu boneka nemo dipelukannya... dan berkata "gomawo kyunniee.. saranghaeyo.. " lalu dia pun mengeluarkan senyum mempesonanya ..

"kyunnie... besok kita mau kemana ? " tanya Donghae..

" mianhe chagi.. besok aku sibuk... kita tidak bisa jalan-jalan... mian chagi.. "kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae

"gwaenchana kyuniee...hae juga gk mau kemana-mana " donghae pun mengeluarkan senyum mempesonanya lagi..

"chagi... ini sudah malam.. kyuniee pulang dulu ya.. " kata Kyuhyun lembut.. yang dibalas anggukan oleh seorang lee donghae.. "bye-bye kyuniee... " sura Donghae pun terdengar.. dan Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan rumah Donghae.. tak lupa ia mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu sebelum beranjak pergi..

Donghae pun naik kekamarnya dan berkata "Aku sangat mencintai Kyuniee... " sambil terus memeluk boneka nemonya yang baru saja di belikan Kyuhyun...

Donghae pun membersihkan badannya dan menidurkan badannya di ranjang king size miliknya dan pergi ke dunia mimpi...

0o0o0o0o0

Donghae pun meninggalkan alam mimpinya saat mendengarkan suara seseorang

" hae.. bangunlah.. ini sudah pagi... "kata salah satu sahabat Donghae yang bernama eunhyuk atau hyukjae...

"hyukkie.. hyukkie ngapain kesini ?" kata Donghae sambil mengucek mata berkali-kali..

"aku mau mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat.." sahut eunhyuk "cepatlah mandi dan bersiap-siap" sambungnya..

-skip time –

Donghae sekarang telah duduk di meja makan bersama eunhyuk... Donghae baru saja bangun bukan ? tentu saja dia butuh sarapan untuk mengisi energi nya hari ini ...

Donghae pun berkata.. " hyukkie... suapin dong.. "

Sebenernya bukan sebuah misteri juka seorang Donghae meminta seseorang untuk menyuapinya.. Jika kyuhyun melihatnya dia juga tidak akan cemburu dia sendiri sudah terbiasa..

"ayolah hae.. kau sudah dewasa.. 5 bulan lagi kau akan menikah.. masa kau masih mau disuapin.. ?" jawab eunhyuk .. walaupun ia sangat ingin menyuapi Donghae

"Hyukkie .. kau menyebalkan.. " kata Donghae sambil mengambil sendok penuh sarapannya dan melahapnya...

Tunggu.. menikah ? donghae akan menikah ? ya.. Donghae sebenernya sudah merencanakan sebuah pernikahan dengan Kyuhyun.. dan pernikahan itu akan diadakan 5 bulan dari sekarang... (readers dateng ya ..#apaIni abaikan aja )

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kecil.. dia sebenernya sangat tidak menyetujui jika Donghae menikahi Kyuhyun.. menurutnya dia lah yang cocok ntuk Donghae.. tetapi mau bagaimana lagi ? ini semua Donghae yang mengiginkan.. Dia sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi jika Donghae sudah mengiginkan sesuatu..

-Skip time -

mereka pun sekarang menaiki mobil eunhyuk... "hyukkie mau membawa hae kemana eoh ? " tanya Donghae imut.. dan janagan lupa.. Donghae adalah anak yang sangat imut , cantik.. segala sesuatu yang membuat Donghae sudah tergolong sempurna..

"aku hanya mau kau menemani ku membeli kaset lagu" jawab eunhyuk.. dan donghae hanya ber-oh ria mendengarnya... karena sekarang Donghae masih mengantuk dia lama-lama terlelap dan jatuh tertidur dengan kepala yang terletak di pundak eunhyuk...

Dan tiba-tiba

KRITTT

BRAKK

Bunyi rem yang sangat keras berbunyi... eunhyuk tadi sempat meleng karena dia sedang mengaca dimobilnya ..saat dia menghentikan aktivitasnnya dan Eunhyuk tergelojak (itu kan ya kalimatnya.. thor gak tau cara tulisnya jadi sejadinya aja ya.. mian )kaget melihat sebuah pohon besar.. dan kecelakaan pun tidak bisa dihindari...

0o0o0o0o0o0o00

TOKK TOKK TOKK

"masuk " jawab Kyuhyun setelah endengar ketokan pintu itu..

" pagi ,kyu.. ehh itu.. a-anu.. ehh " kata manajer kyuhyun dengan terbata-bata

"itu-itu apa ?" tanya kyuhyun.. karena dia sudah mempunyai perasaan tidak enak sedari tadi...

"i-itu.. aduh.. ehh .. dong-donghae.. " kata manajer kyuhyun lagi..

"DONGHAE KENAPA ?!" tanya kyuhyun sambil menggembrak meja riasnya..

"Donghae kecelakaan.. dia sekarang lagi di " jawab manajer kyuhyun..

"m-mwo ? " tanya Kyuhyun lemas..

Lalu kyuhyun pun berlari menuju mobilnya dan langsung menancapkan gas mobilnya dengan cepat ke

-Di -

Kyuhyun pun sampai di rumah sakit seoul.. dengancepat ia menanyakan letak kamar Donghae yg berada di tempat VVIP tentunya..

Dia pun langsung masuk ke ruangan donghae dirawat.. "apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada eunhyuk..

Eunhyuk juga mengalami cedera.. namun tidak separah Donghae.. Donghae baru saja selesai operasi.. karena ada beberapa luka dalam.. dan dia sekarang sedang mengalami koma..

"i-ini s-semua salahku.. jika saja aku tidak mengajaknya... hikss.. jika saja aku fokus menyetir.. " kata Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.. eunhyuk pun mengangis..

Kyuhyun geram dengan jawaban eunhyuk.. oke itu tidak apa apa jika Eunhyuk hanya ingin membawa Donghae jalan-jalan yang ia tidak suka adalah Eunhyuk tidak hati-hati saat dia membawa Donghae hingga menyebabkan Donghae seperti ini...

Donghae pun terbangun dari komanya seminggu kemudian.. dan orang pertama dilihatnya adalah Kyuhyun...

'omo! Dia tampan sekali' batin Donghae berkata

"hae.. hae gwaenchana ?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

kyuhyun pun merasa ada yang aneh pada diri Donghae karena Donghae melamun saja dari tadi...

chuu~

kyuhyun pun mendaratkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir manis Donghae..

"kyaa! Ehh.. kau namja gila ya ! tidak kenal sudah cium-cium saja ! " teriak Donghae sambil mendorong badan kyuhyun..

"hahahah... kau sangat lucu hae.. kau pura-pura tidak mengingatku.. kau minta di cium lagi hmm ?" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda..

"pura- pura ? yak! Namja pabbo ! dengar ya ! mana mungkin aku bisa mengenali seseorang kalau aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya... ! " jawab Donghae kasar

Kyuhyun pun terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Donghae lalu dia segera memanggil Dokter yang bertugas,,

Saat dokter sampai kamar Donghae pun dia memeriksa Donghae dan berkata "tuan cho bisa kita bicara sebentar ? " "tentu saja dok" jawab Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Dokter keluar kamar pasien dan Dokter pun berkata "mian tuan cho.. kami sudah melakukan sebisa kami.. tetapi saat kami mengoperasi donghae pun mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya.. dan dia lupa ingatannya ...dia hanya lupa ingatannya selama 2 tahun terakhir ... dia masih beruntung.. karena kebanyakan pasien lupa ingatan dari setengah hidupnya.. "

"m-mwo ? dia lupa ingatan ? " tanya kyuhyun gugup..

Dokter itu pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan kyuhyun karena ada pasien lagi yang harus ditangani..

Lalu dia pun kembali ke kamar Donghae dan melihat sudah ada Eunhyuk disana... sakit.. hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik melihat Donghae dekat dengan Eunhyuk dan melupakaan dirinya.. Kyuhyun pun masuk ke kamar pasien yang di tempati Donghae dan berkata...

"mian.. tadi aku tidak sengaja menciummu... " kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Donghae

"ahh... aku juga minta maaf... aku tadi bersikap tidak sopan.. "kata Donghae sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya yang manis..

Eunhyuk pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae berdua dikamar pasien..

Sampai di depan kamar pasien dia pun menonjok tembok dengan keras.. "mianhaeyo hae.. aku berjanji akan membantumu mengembalikan ingatanmu.. " lalu Eunhyuk pun meninggalkan Rs. Itu...

Dikamar pasien pun terlihat 2 orang sedang berbicara.. ya mereka adalah Kyuhyun dan Donghae...

**TBC **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huweee :'( miann readers.. thor tahu cerota ini gk jelas.. dan sangat menegecewakan... tapi tolong reviewnya ya.. **** gomawo... see you next chap... sekali lagi mian dan gomawo **


	2. Chapter 2

My Beautyfully

**Main cast : **

**Cho kyuhyun**

**Lee donghae**

**All member SJ **

**Rated : T **

**Genre : readers tentukan sendiri ne .. **

**Warning : gk jelas , aneh , gk wow , typo dimana – mana ,cerita alur gk jelas , pokoknya ini adalah FF terburuk yg pernah reader baja.. maklum... author baru hehehe .. :D , GS , alur kayak dikejar setan kesetanan (?) **

**Disclaimer : mereka semua punya saya #plakk **

**Summary : kenapa yeoja imut iitu harus menderita ... kenapa dia harus melupakan namja yang dicintainya.. apakah namja itu akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinta yeojanya kembali ? ( summary gagal total!)**

Previous chap

Dikamar pasien pun terlihat 2 orang sedang berbicara.. ya mereka adalah Kyuhyun dan Donghae...

Chapter 2

Hening pun tercipta di kamar itu .. dan keheningan itu pecah saat orang tua Donghae datang...

"Hae .. gwaenchana ? " tanya eomma Donghae-Ryeowook

"ne... gwaenchana eomma.. " jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum...

" eomma.. hae laper.. hae mau makan.. " rengek Donghae manja...

" makan ? sabar ne .. eomma beli makanan dulu.. " jawab Ryeowook yang langsung melesat pergi membeli makanan di kantin rumah sakit ...

" hae melupakan appa hm ? " tanya appa Donghae-Sungmin

"aniyo appa.. hae ngak ngelupain appa kok .. cuman tadi hae liat appa sedang sibuk berbicara dengan ahjussi pervert itu . " jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk kyuhyun...

t-tunggu.. ah-ahjussi ? ya .. liat aja penampilan Kyuhyun seperti om-om gk jelas.. baju berantakan .. rambut acak-acakan.. Kyuhyun sangat .. pokoknya kayak om-om deh...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWO ? AH-AHJUSSI KAU BILANG ?" tanya kyuhyun sedikit berteriak..

Sungmin pun hanya terkekeh mendengar itu ..

"iya .. napa ngak suka ? kau lihat aja penampilan mu.. kayak ahjussi lagi putus cinta .. hahhaha" jawab Donghae sambil tertawa...

Kyuhyun mengaca melihat penampilannya..

"OMO! KOK GW JADI BEGINI ? INI PASTI .. GW MASIH MUDA KAN YA ? SEKARANG MASIH TAHUN 2013 KAN YA ? TAPI KENAPPA MUKA GW KAYAK BEGINI.. KAYA AHJUSSI PERVERT ... EOMMA... ANAK MU YANG KECE KENAPA JADI BEGINI ?" curhat Kyuhyun dengan kembarannya di kaca ...

Donghae dan Sungmin pun terkekeh ..

"Kyu sebaiknya kau pulang dulu .. Donghae juga sudah sadar.. Appa akan menjaganya.. " perintah Sungmin..

"ne .. gomawo appa.. hae tunngu kyuniee ya .. " lalu Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka dan menuju rumahnya untuk membenahi dirinya ..

"anak appa kenapa hm ?" tanya Sungmin kepada Donghae yang sedang berpikir ..

"appa .. hae itu anak tunggal kan ya ? hae gk inget punya saudara .. " tanya Donghae bingung...

"maksudnya ?" tanya Sungmin bingung ..

" Dia tadi manggil appa .. appa .. ah .. hae ternyata punya saudara .. ahh hae gak disayang lagi sama appa eomma .. ahh .. ANDWAEEEE " teriak Donghae sambil menatap frustasi ke appa nya

"hehhhh ? dia tidak mengingat Kyuhyun ?" tanya Sungmin dalam hati ...

"hae.. kau tidak mengenal dia ?" tanya Sungmin heran ...

" tidak .. " jawab Donghae tanpa dosa

Saat Sungmin mau memberitahu Donghae siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya .. Ryeowook datang ..

" hae .. eomma sudah belikan makanan .. " kata ryeowook ..

" gomawo eomma " jawab Donghae sambil makan dengan rakusnya ..

Sungmin pun menarik Ryeowook keluar untuk bertemu Dokter

"Dok .. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Donghae ?" tanya Sungmin terhadap Dokter yang menangani operasi Donghae

" Donghae itu mengalami amnesia .. ingatannya selama 2 tahun ini hilang karena benturan di kepalanya saat kecelakaan .. " jawab Dokter itu

Sungmin dan Ryeowook kaget mendengarnya.. Dokter itu pun segera meninggalkan mereka berdua ..

"wookie .. pantas saja dia tidak mengenal kyuhyun ... " Sungmin pun berkata

" hae .. " jawab ryeowook sedih .. ya tentu saja bagaimana tidak sedih ? 2 tahun lalu adalah saat – saat yang buruk bagi Donghae ...

2 tahun lalu sebenernya Donhae sedang dilanda kegalauan yang besar ... 2 tahun lalu Donghae di khianati oleh namjachigu nya .. namjachigunya 2 tahun lalu bukannya Kyuhyun ... namja chigunya 2 tahun lalu bernama Siwon , Choi Siwon ... saat itu Donghae ingin membuat surprise party buat Siwon yang sedang berulang tahun .. dia berniat membuat pesta kecil-kecilan di apartemen Siwon karena itu dia pergi ke apartemen Siwon tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon .. Donghae pun memasuki kamar siwon setelah mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Siwon .. saat dia mengintip kamar itu Donghae membeku dan membatu .. bagaimana tidak ? dia melihat Siwon sedang melakukan 'this and that' bersama teman dekat Donghae yang bernama Kim Kibum ...setelah melihat kejadian itu Donghae pun meninggalkan apartemen itu dan dia hanya mengunci dirinya dikamar .. selama Seminggu lebih

Lalu Siwon ? alasan siwon berselingkuh hanya karena Donghae tidak pernah mau ' disentuh ' Siwon .. wajar bukan ? mereka baru saja pacaran .. tetapi banyak pasangan yang sudah melakukan ' this and that ' walaupun baru bertemu ..

Seperti itulah yang terjadi 2 tahun lalu... dan dimana Siwon sekarang ? Siwon telah menjalani hidup bahagianya dengan Kim Kibum di amerika ...

Yang membuat Donghae bisa bangkit lagi dari kesedihannya itu adalah Kyuhyun ... mereka sebenernya di pertemukan dalam sebuah acara bernama 'we got married' dimana sepasang orang akan menjalani hidup berkeluarga –suami isteri , selama beberapa bulan .. tentu saja itu semua hanya acara .. tidak beneran.. tetapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun dan Donghae ... setelah mengalami beberapa kenangan bersama, mereka tidak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain .. jadi mereka pun melanjutkan hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin selama beberapa bulan .. dan hingga kini mereka sudah ingin mengambil langkah besar ke jenjang pernikahan ... dan tiba-tiba hal ini terjadi .. ini sangat tidak mudah .. karena walaupun dirinya mencintai kyuhyun .. tetapi dia mengingat kalau Siwon adalah namjachigunya... kan tidak mungkin kita mencintai orang yg belum kita kenal .. ini juga lah tidak mudah bagi Donghae ...

Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun memasuki kamar pasien yang di tempatkan Donghae .. Donghae sekarang telah terlelap layaknya seorang bayi .. mukanya sangat imut .. Ryeowook pun tidak bisa menahan tangisnya .. dia tidak mau Donghae yang sudah berusaha melupakan Siwon ... menjadi mengingat kembali kejadian itu ..

-skip time-

Kyuhyun pun sekarang telah kembali dengan keadaan yang baik .. dia sekarang sudah jadi kinclong (?) seperti basanya .. dan sudah tidak terlihat bagaikan ahjussi pervert lagi ... kyuhyun pun menuju kamar pasien yang Donghae tempati ...

Sesampainya disana dia bertemu Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang sedang menjaga Donghae .. Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun segera membicarakan masalah ini ..mereka harus membuat Donghae mengenal Kyuhyun luar dalam dan jatuh cinta 'lagi' pada Kyuhyun dan satu-satunya cara adalah ...

T

B

C

.

.

.

Readers makasih sudah mau baca ya ...maaf kalau chap ini pendek ... thor tau ini FF gaje dan tidak bermutu ... tetapi tolong tinggalkan review kalian .. karena review kalian semangat hidup thor (?) maaf jika mengecewakan .. dan mungkin FF ini menjadi FF yang panjang tak berujung (?) tapi tolong tetap setia membaca ya ... ^^ .. annyeong see you next chap..


	3. Chapter 3

My Beautyfully

**Main cast : **

**Cho kyuhyun**

**Lee donghae**

**All member SJ **

**Rated : T **

**Genre : readers tentukan sendiri ne .. **

**Warning : gk jelas , aneh , gk wow , typo dimana – mana ,cerita alur gk jelas , pokoknya ini adalah FF terburuk yg pernah reader baja.. maklum... author baru hehehe .. :D , GS , alur kayak dikejar setan kesetanan (?) **

**Disclaimer : mereka semua punya saya #plakk **

**Summary : kenapa yeoja imut iitu harus menderita ... kenapa dia harus melupakan namja yang dicintainya.. apakah namja itu akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinta yeojanya kembali ? ( summary gagal total!)**

**Chapter 3**

Sudah satu minggu setelah kejadian itu terjadi... sekarang Donghae sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang kerumah ... tetapi selama satu minggu itu Donghae tidak pernah mengeluarkan sinyal (?) kalau dia mengingat Kyuhyun

**Kediaman keluarga lee –kamar Donghae-**

Hari cerah di hari minggu ini sangat lah indah .. liat saja banyak bunga bermekaran ... kupu-kupu diamana-mana dan juga sinar matahari yg menerjang masuk ke kamar yeoja yg sedang mengalami penderitaan besar ...

"eunghhh~" lenguhan itu terdengar ...

Donghae PoV

"eunghh~"setelah mengeluarkan lenguhanku (?) aku terduduk .. aku mulai mengingat bahwah aku telah memanfaatkan kecelakan itu sebagai alasan .. aku telah mengkhianati orang yg ku cintai dengan cara berbohong padanya ...

Kalian pasti penasaran bukan ? ya , aku memang tidak lupa ingatan ... aku hanya pura" melupakan ingatan ku agar Kyuhyun mejauhi ku .. kenapa aku melakukan itu ? tentu saja agar aku tidak begitu tersakiti jika dia mengetahui tentang kondisiku .. itu akan lebih menyakitkan .. ditinggalkan lebih sakit daripada meninggalkan bukan ? aku tau nahwah ini juga sulit untuk Kyuhyun tetapi ini satu-satu nya cara agar dia menjauhi ku ...

BODOH

-itulah aku

.

.

Donghae PoV end

Kyuhyun PoV

Sudah satu minggu setelah kejadian yg merenggut ingatan DonghaeKu ... tetapi aku merasa janggal karena walaupun tingkah nya berbeda dari sebelumnya .. tatapan itu .. tatapan itu tetap sama .. tatapan yg memmbuat ku seorang cho kyuhyun jantuh cinta pada seorang lee donghae ..

Sebaiknya aku bersiap ke rumah Donghae ...

Kyuhyun PoV end

Kyuhyun pun berangkat ke Rumah Donghae yg lumayan jauh ..jika ditempuh oleh kaki.. kalo pake mobil deket kok (?)

Sesampainya di rumah Donghae dia pun disambut oleh jung ajhumma – ketua pelayan di kediaman Lee

"annyeong jung ahjumma"sapa Kyuhyun lembut ...

"ne annyeong .. tuan muda ingin bertemu nona Lee ya ? dia ada diatas ada dikamarnya ... " jelas jung ahjumma ...

"gomawo ahjumma ..tau aja yg kyu mau heheh " jawab Kyuhyun terkekeh kagak jelas ...

Kyuhyun pun langsung melangkahkan kaki ke kamar Donghae .. saat dia mau membuka pintu kamar Donghae dia mendengar sesuatu

"kapan kau akan menyelesaikan ini semua hae ?" tanya eunhyuk .. kyuhyun saja sudah sampai menghapal suara sahabat yeojachingunya itu

Kyuhyun PoV

Aku mendengarnya suara milik eunhyuk ..

"kapan kau akan menyelesaikan semua ini hae ? " tanay eunhyuk.. " kau tidak bisa menyiksanya lebih jauh .. walaupun kau juga tersakiti .. kau sendiri yg bilang bukan ? bahwa ditinggal lebih menyakitkan daripada meninggalkan.. " ucap eunhyuk

Jujur aku tidak tau apa yg mereka bicarakan.. tetapi aku akan menguping lebih lanjut..

"aku tau hyukkie ... aku masih mencintainya .. aku masih mencintai kyunnie ku ..tapi ini satu-satu nya cara agar dia meninggalkan ku .. walaupun aku tau ... kita berdua akan tersakiti.. " jawab Donghae hampir menangis .. aku mendengar suara getaran di pernyataan yg dilontarkan Donghae

"ohhh , ayolah hae .. kau 5 bulan lagi akan menikah .. apa kau yakin bahwah dia akan meninggalkan mu hanya karena penyakit bodoh mu itu ?" jawab eunhyuk..

"entahlah hyukkie .. tetap saja cepat atau lambat aku kan yg akan meninggalkan dia... hiks .. aku akan meninggalkan hiks semua orang hiks yg ku sayangi... "ucap Donghae sambil menangis .. sebenarnya aku ingin langsung mendobrak pintu tak berdosa itu .. tetapi aku mesti mengetahui yg mereka bicarakan .. tunggu .. tadi mereka bilang penyakit .. setau ku Donghae hanya mengidap anemia.. makanya dia mudah lelah .. ohhh ayolah .. massa aku akan meninggalkan dia hanya karena anemia ..

Kyuhyun PoV end

"kenapa kau melakukan ini ? kenapa kau menyakiti diri sendiri ? saat Kyuhyun ada kau selalu tersenyum walaupun kau berpura-pura melupakannya .. tapi jika dia tidak ada kau bahkan tidak mau makan .. bahkan kau menyayat pergelangan tanganmu tadi malam "jawab eunhyuk sambil memegang tangan donghae

'apa ?! Donghae mencoba bunuh diri ? ' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati ..

"aku lebih baik meninggal karena bunuh diri hyukkie .. daripada aku meningall karene penyakit leukimia .. "ucap Donghae ..

'tunggu.. leu-leukimia ? donghae menderita penyakit leukimia.. ? aku bahkan tidak mengetahuinya ...' kyuhyun membatin

BRAKK

Kyuhyun pun mendobrak pintu itu dengan kasar..

Donghae pun tak sanggup lagi menahan tangis ..

"kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya hae ?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point ..

Eunhyuk yg membaca suasana pun langsung meninggalkan kamar Donghae ...

" cerita apa ? lagi pula ngapain aku harus menceritakannya pada ahjusshi pervert seperti mu ? " jawab Donghae dengan muka sejadi-jadinya ...

" jujur padaku hae! Aku tahu kau tidak pernah lupa ingatan!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memegang dan mengcenkram kedua pundak Donghae

"hikss... hikss. Hikss. " Donghaepun hanya bisa menangis..

" mulai sekarang aku akan tetap bersama mu apapun yg terjadi .. arrachi ?" tanya kyuhyun lembut..

"arra kyuniee .. " jawab Donghae .. akhirnya dia pun menghancurkan niatnya yg akan melupakan Kyuhyun

" sekarang ceritakan pada ku... kenapa kau melakukan itu ... kenapa ?kau bahkan mencoba bunuh diri ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Donghae

"ak- aku menderita penyakit leukimia .. hidup ku dipredikiskan hanya tinggal 2-4 thahun ... apa kau mau kau baru menikah sebentar dan sudah ditinggal dan menjadi orang yg sendirian terpuruk karena peninggalan ku ? jadi aku pura-pura melupakan mu agar kau menjauhi ku .. agar kau tidak tersakiti saat aku pergi nanti .. " jawab Donghae lancar .. walaupun aku merasakan .. dia tengah menangis sekarang...

"Lee donghae kau bodoh! kau sangat bodoh... kau kira aku akan meninggalkan mu hanya karena penyakit itu ? dan tuhan lah yg mengatur hidup kita ... kenapa kau percaya pada Dokter itu ? "jawab kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae ..

Donghae pun menangis sejadi-jadinya ...

Sekarang ia tahu ... cho kyuhyun bukanlah orang yg suka bermain dengan cinta .. dia adalah lelaki sejati yg tidak akan meninggalkan pasangannya hanya karena hal sepele..

4 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Kyuhyun pun menikah dengan Donghae 1,5 tahun yg lalu .. dan sekarang mereka mempunyai anak bernama Cho ryeowook yg berumur 3,5 bulan sekarang bukan sekarang

"appa ! eomma ! bangun ... tepetan ... nanti wookie telat ! appa ! eomma tepetan bangun ! " teriak ryeowook tengah membangunkan appa dan eommanya – kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"telat apa wookie ? hari ini kan hari minggu.. " jawab Donghae mengingat hari apa hari ini ...

Ryeowook pun mengerucutkan bibrnya dan berkata "kita telat calapan eomma .. cekalang udah jam 8 .. wookie belomm makannn ! wookie laper ... " rengek ryeowook yg masih dengan jahilnya menoel-noel badan appanya yg masih tertidur...

" eomma ... appa kok ngak bangun-bangun ?" tanya ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan tatapan lucunya...

"kerjain aja wookie .. kekekke " jawab Donghae terkekeh ..

"APPA WOOKIE ABIS JATOH ! WOKKIE ABIS JATOHH DARI~ " teriak ryeowook yg berhasil membangunkan Kyuhyun dari mimpinya .. dan langsung bangun hingga tidak sengaja meleberkan tangannya karena kanget dan menyenggol ryeowook dan jatuh ke lantai .. untung saja .. ryeowook jatu ditempat yg empuk .. yaitu sofa yg ada didepan ranjang ..

"hah ? wookie abis jatoh dari mana ?" tanya Kyuhyun panik .. kyuhun snagatlah protektif pada anak yeoja semata wayangnya itu ...

"wookie abis jatoh dali lanjang gala-gala appa .. " teriak Wokkie sambil kembali berdiri dan menaiki ranjang lagi,,,

"wookie nakal ... appa kan capekk ... "sambung Kyuhyun sambil melihat ryeowook yg sedang didekat Donghae ...

"wookie lebih tapekk bangunin appa dan eomma dari jam 7 pagi tadi ! " teriak ryeowook .. "nanti appa wookie macukin belita "aktlis Cho Kyuhyun yang kalo tidur kaya kebo jama baheula!" " sambung ryeowook.. yg sekarang sudah melesat lari ke meja makan .. "eomma cepetan .. sebelum wookie dimasak appa... " teriaknya..

"YA! Cho ryeowook ! appa capeekkk karena mu tau .. gara-gara kau yg meminta adek namja! " teriak Kyuhyun dari kamarnya ... "liat hae .. anakmu ngatai aku kebo" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae yg dari tadi hanya terdiam ..

"Dia kan anakmu juga ! lagian wookie benar ... kau memang kayak kebo! " kata Donghae sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari menyusul ryeowook di dapur ...

-di dapur-

"eomma ! ada penghancul dapul eomma ! " teriak ryeowook saat Kyuhyun memasuki dapur di ruma mereka ..

" huwaaa ! penghancur dapur kenapa kesini ?" tanya Donghae sambil membulatkan matanya menatap ryeowook

" ya! Siapa yg penghancur dapur ?! sini kalaian .." teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari dan mau menangkap anaknya terlebih dahulu... "HA! Wookie nanti appa jadiin jerapah goreng ! "ucap Kyuhyun saat menangkap Ryeowook ..

"hh- hh- huweeeee ! " tangis ryeowook saat Kyuhyun bilang jerapah goreng ...

"wookie .. appa minta maaf ne ? appa gk bermaksud .. bener dehh .. nanti appa beliin wookie boneka jerapah yg banyak deh .. " bujuk Kyuhyun saat melihat anaknya menangis...

Banyak ? tidak masalah .. mereka adalah keluarga kaya raya .. tetapi mereka tidak sombong..

"j- jeongmall ?" tanya ryeowook

" ne " jawab Kyuhyun sambil memegang pala ryeowook

Ryeowook pun menendang kaki kyuhyun pelan dan laro sambil berkata " hahah ! appa mau aja Di bohongin .. awass aja kalo appa gk mau belii wookie .. nanti appa diomelin eomma .. dan eommangambek ama appa terus bobonya ama wokkie aja ! hahah ! " teriak ryeowook saat mendekati Donghae ...

" eomma appa kalo bi eomma boong nanti eomma bobo ama wookie ya ?" tanya ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya ..

" iya .. liat aja nanti hae gk mau bobo ama kyunnie lagi kalo kyunnie gk mau beliin wookie boneka .. " kata Donghae sambil tersenyum ..

"AHH ! ANDWAE !" teriak Kyuhyun...

Donghae sudah dioperasi setelah ia melahirkan ryeowook jadi .. sekarang penyakit yg di idapnya sudah pergi menjauh dan kembali kehabitatnya .(?) sekarag mereka telah menjad keluarga yg bahaga .. hidup mereka sangatlah sempurna!

**The end!**

**Maap kalau mengecewakan ... untuk reader terimakasih mau membaca .. tapi tolong review ... walaupun saya mungkin belom pantas di sebut author .. tapi tolong di riview ya ! ^^**


End file.
